


"My only wish for Christmas"

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: Changmin makes his own wish come true... but what kind of wish it is?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now it seems I have a tradition: writing Christmas fictions for Tohoshinki. Xd
> 
> I wish You - my great Readers - Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

__"Changmin-ah, let’s go ice skating!”

The maknae lifted his head from his notebook and blinked at his sexy hyung.

For Yunho - _maybe he was boring_ – this holy day was slow and torturing. They were in Japan, they could not spend the Christmas with their family and nowadays hyung became very clingy.

“Yun, I don’t want to break my leg and we didn’t do a reservation. There would be too many people… _ergh_ …”

“I know but I don’t want to spend the whole day in this flat. And what a nice day! Plus we have bodyguards.”

“Yes. That would be very romantic.”

“Changmiiin!”

“Yunhooo…”

“Don’t imitate me, it’s childish!”

“ _Don’t imitate me, it’s childish_ …”

Yunho gave up…

“You are so mean.”

… he pouted and left the room. He knew Changmin has a bad habit, which has always addressed specially for him but today he really wanted to do something special… something fun with… _his soul-mate_.

 

Changmin – _on the other hand_ – shut down his laptop after Yunho has vanished and made some text with their manager. He smiled like a good evil maknae and looked shortly towards hyung’s room.  Later but still on this day the sun has started to leave the sky and Changmin thought it’s the time.

“Hyuuung!”

****

**_No answer..._ **

“HYUNG?”

No answer again… the youngest gave up and knocked on the door. He opened it a bit and peered.

_‘Of course, you are sleeping, Jung Yunho!’_

He thought with a  heavy sigh and approached the bed. He knew what makes his hyung out of the bed and… he pulled his T-shirt off.

He had to accept his hyung was too cute with that warm winter blanket on his body and Yunho was sleeping so peacefully, so Changmin sat down at the edge of the bed. He cautiously touched hyung’s face. He was stroking the cute cheek and… he couldn’t hold on: he gave a peck. He leaned down and gave Yunho a peck… then again stroked and gave a peck and…

“ _Chanmiii_ …”

The target moaned.

“What do you want, my cute older brother?”

Changmin adored his sleepy Yunho and did not stop kissing the sexy hyung.

Yunho totally opened his eyes.

“Why did you wake me up?”

He yawned and his sleepy head was so funny! Changmin had to chuckle.

“I thought you want to go out but if not we can stay and…”

His mate tilted his head and Changmin didn’t stop with pecks.

 

 ** _He_** **_ended going upon Yunho_**.

He was on the top of his super cute friend _bonus_ he was shirtless. Yunho lifted his eyebrow but liked what he saw.

“Are you horny?”

“Shut up!”

Changmin smirked and leaned down. He kissed the dancer and the older let the maknae pamper him. Changmin really wanted Yunho tonight. After lots of kisses they have made sex and the older very pleased with this surprise.

“You said you wanted to go out.”

He kissed the maknae after they’ve finished and waited for Changmin’s answer but…

**“Oh, shit! I forgot your gift!”**

He slapped his own face and jumped out of the bed.

“Come, we have to go Jung Yunho! Do not lie, come!”

“Where? So not the sex was my gift?”

“Of course not, you idiot! Come or we’ll miss our reservation!”

“What reservation?”

“Don’t ask, come!” COME!”

The younger was pulling him out and Yunho could barely take back his nice clothes.

 

“Okay, don’t pull my hand! Where are we?”

Yunho asked him when they arrived and their manager left them alone. He was blind because of a bandage and he started… _trembling???_

“It’s very cold here.”

He gritted his teeth.

“Merry Christmas, hyung!”

Changmin pulled down his bandage and Yunho could see where they were standing: An ice skating palace!

“Oh… woah…”

He had to look around and the ice rink was huge, well it was a real huge ice rink!

“I asked our Manager to make a reservation for us… only for us. I hate public and I wanted to spend this special day only with you, hyung.”

“Really? You’ve really done this for me?”

“Yes and… _I love you_! I am not saying this too much but do you know I love you, right?”

 Just making his words to be true Changmin has pulled him closer, hugged his friend’s waist and looked into his eyes.

“ _Yunho_ … please, teach me ice skating!”

He acted like a man who is totally falling in love.

“I thought you wanted to kiss me again.”

Yunho burst out of laughing but suddenly Changmin fulfilled his wish and kissed him.

 

They were kissing in front of the huge cold ice rink and Yunho loved him back.

“Okay, Maknae… let’s go skating!”

Yunho shouted and Changmin was glad… he was really glad. It was his inner wish for this day: make Yunho happy… and he made it!

_‘Thanks, my Lord… you fulfilled my only wish!’_


End file.
